


Losing Focus

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Fondling, JayTim Week, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Tim are supposed to be on a stakeout, but one stupid conversation leads to another and after a few confessions are made, nothing can stop what happens next. Not even their target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Focus

**Author's Note:**

> For JayTimWeek over on tumblr. Day 2: Confession  
> PAST Jason/Bruce, not current.  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "Pins and Needles" by The Birthday Massacre

Tim sighed, shifting to try to ease the kink out of his side. They'd been sitting there for hours already and knowing there were at least five more hours that they'd have to sit through left Tim with a bitter feeling in his gut. Stakeouts had always been his least favorite part of being a detective. Sure, it had its merits and it was simply _necessary_ in a lot of cases, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

He reached down and uncapped the thermos, pouring some of the warm tea into the lid and swallowing it down. He polished it off quickly, recapped it, shoving it back against the wall as he gestured for Jason to take over. He'd been on his knees behind the low wall for almost an hour and he needed a break. Plopping down on the ground, he reached to work at his side, making a face as he did so. 

Tim waited, expectant of Jason's next move, knowing eventually he'd start a conversation. Whenever it was his turn to watch, he always talked, as though his mind couldn't focus on being quiet while staring through the binoculars toward their target's apartment. He waited just long enough that Tim was about to say something himself when Jason's voice drifted back to Tim, quiet through the Gotham night. "What's your biggest secret? Well... the biggest one you're willing to tell me."

Tim snorted quietly, leaning his head back against the wall, letting it loll to the side to study Jason's profile. "You gonna share yours if I tell you?"

Jason shifted, holding out one hand. "Shake on it. I promise I will."

Tim rolled his eyes, reaching out and taking Jason's hand, shaking it, then pulling back, letting his hand fall against his lap as he thought about it. "Dark one or light one?" Part of him couldn't imagine sharing the darkest one, but if that was the direction Jason was going with this, then he'd go for it. There was nothing like sharing something the opposite of whatever the other person was intending to share of their own and he could only assume that was the point of this exercise for Jason. 

"Since I'm pretty sure I know your darkest one without you having to say it and I'm fairly damn sure you can figure mine out... lighter seems better." Jason shifted, leaning against the wall in a way Tim was almost certain should have been uncomfortable. 

"The first year I was Robin I focused so much on not failing B that I didn't have time to study. Most of the classes I passed without a single ounce of effort, but one of them," Tim paused, shaking his head, "I stole her exam forms one night. Full Robin costume, just up and broke into the school and copied them, put them back, and then memorized the answers. I purposefully got a few wrong on each exam so no one would suspect a thing."

"What'd you do about homework?" The tinge in Jason's voice was already amused.

"Homework was only twenty percent of the grade, so I half-assed it in whatever time I had left each night after patrol and turned it in just like that. Lowest grade I ever made."

Jason let out a quiet laugh. "Ah, Red... c'mon, you can do better than that. That or you're just a complete nerd."

Tim shrugged. "I'm a complete nerd then, because that's as good as it gets."

"Fine. I'll just show you up a million percent then." Jason drew back from the binoculars long enough to give Tim a smug little grin and then moved back to the task at hand, settling back into his uncomfortable looking position. 

By the time Jason spoke up, it had been long enough between him speaking that Tim nearly said something to encourage him. But he clamped his mouth shut the instant Jason began to speak again. "You know how sometimes you have something that's just such a huge secret that you can't stand to keep it very long? And you know that you should; that you shouldn't say a single word about it, but you just can't help it?"

Tim made an affirmative noise and Jason shifted, leaning a bit more over the building to look down at the street and then eased back into his previous spot. Once he'd settled again, he continued, "I slept with B."

Tim's head snapped toward Jason, his mouth falling open. He was certain his face was a mask of utter disbelief and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to school it back into place. "You're shitting me."

"I shit you not." Jason pulled back from the binoculars, turning to watch Tim. "After I came back... after I stopped being an asshole to you guys. I think it was inevitable, really. We had some shit to work out and," he shrugged, "it was easier that way."

"What the hell could you have had to work out that required _sleeping with him_?" Tim hissed out the last part, his heart beating wildly in his chest for reasons he couldn't even begin to put his finger on. 

Jason moved back to watching over the ledge. "Anger. Feeling betrayed. Feeling like I'd been replaced. I'd think it would be a bit obvious."

Tim sat there for a while, just letting the information sink in, sorting through all of it until he came up with an operable answer. Finally, he offered, "You wanted him as a teenager, didn't you?"

Jason huffed out a laugh, "Who doesn't? He's fucking _Batman_. I mean, really. Who the hell in their right - or wrong, really - mind would deny wanting him at least somewhat?"

Tim pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his arms on them as he shook his head. "I can think of a few."

"If you're about to claim you're on that list, I'd reconsider."

"Oh? Why's that?" Tim could feel his heart rate pick up, but he kept his breathing steady, his voice relaxed. No matter what the truth was, he wasn't about to lead Jason into it; either he'd find his own way or he wouldn't. 

"When I first came back you were glued to his side like you would have followed him to the ends of the Earth. _Trust me_ , I know that feeling better than you'd think. You looked at him like he was a god and you were just a lowly peasant. I'm not saying that's how it _was_ , just that that's how you looked at him, even when he wasn't Bats. Even if you didn't want to bone him, you definitely had a crush on him." 

The decisiveness of Jason's words struck something inside of Tim and he just let himself rest back against the wall, his legs straightening out as he grinned stupidly toward the wall in front of them. "Yeah, well... you're not wrong."

"Ah, see! You _did_ have a better secret. Someone had a cute little crush on B."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Cute? Crush? I think you've lost what little of your mind you had left if you think that's _all_ it was. I would have let him do _anything_ to me if he'd so much as implied he wanted it." Shaking his head, Tim clicked his tongue. "Do you know how much I fought with myself over that? Knowing that if he did want something like that, it wouldn't have been right... it was harder than you'd think. I wasn't the best at hiding it either. I'm sure he knew some of the things I thought about, when I got a little too _obvious_ about it."

Jason choked on a laugh, his shoulders shaking, trying hard to keep it in. Tim gave him time to calm himself and after a few moments Jason pulled back, leaving the binoculars behind. "You telling me you got _hard_ in front of him?"

Tim shrugged. "I was a _teenager_! What the hell did you expect? Sexual competence? You realize I didn't even have sex until like three years ago, right?"

There was a second where Jason said nothing, then he was right beside Tim - leaning over him - one hand on the wall over his head. "Okay, so that was a confession worthy of another one I believe. And since we're in this realm, I'll just keep going down the same path. I have a _new_ secret, ever since we started this conversation."

Tim tilted his head back, almost grinning up at Jason. "If you're about to tell me this conversation is turning you on, I'm way ahead of you." He gave a pointed glance downward and then lifted one shoulder in as nonchalant of a gesture as he could manage right then.

"Mmm... actually I was about to tell you that, apparently," he leaned in and breathed out, "I've got a thing for _Waynes_ and if I'm not mistaken... you changed your name a few years ago, didn't you, Timmy?"

Normally anyone calling him Timmy would have left him annoyed or at least a little bit irritated. But for whatever reason, Jason saying it just added fuel to the fire already licking at his insides. His heartbeat quickened and he didn't bother to school his breathing anymore. Instead, he reached up, snagging the lapel of Jason's jacket and dragging him down. "Kiss me, asshole."

"So kind. You kiss your _Bat_ with that mouth?"

Tim snarled a little in response, yanking Jason down forcefully, his hand threading into his hair and starting to pull as he pushed himself up on his knees. "No, but I'm about to pick up his sloppy seconds."

Jason actually snorted, almost choking a second later. In an instant, he had Tim pinned against the wall, the full weight of his body pressing him harshly against it. He leaned down, just barely ghosting his lips over Tim's, tongue slicking out to trace over Tim's lower lip before the touch of his mouth disappeared completely. "You got a thing for that? For knowing I've had _him_ before you?" 

Tim groaned and Jason grinned against his lips, slowly starting to kiss him. Tim clung to him in a way that he knew was coming across as desperate, but he didn't honestly care how it looked. He'd be damned if he didn't get what he wanted from this and a part of that was to just _give in_. His hips pushed forward and he lamented that he'd put on his jock today, already feeling just how trapped his cock was and he wasn't even fully hard yet. All the same, he arched up, slowly grinding his hips against Jason's own, feeling his arousal pushing back against him. 

Another moan freed itself from his lips and Jason pulled back, pushing away from him, a smirk on his lips. "Turn around and watch our target, hmm? I'll give you a hell of a time, but someone's gotta do this job." 

Tim didn't even hesitate, shifting around until he was facing the wall, on his knees, legs spread a bit and his arms resting on the wall as he placed the binoculars against his eyes and located the apartment, which was still achingly dark. 

Not even a minute passed before Jason was reaching around, carefully unfastening the magnetic fasteners he kept in place of a zipper on the front of his costume. Dipping his hand inside, his palm slid over the bulge of Tim's cock and he didn't bother to hold back the moan that wanted out. He slowly ground himself against Jason's palm, hips working as though he were thrusting, one hand clutching at the wall, the other holding the binoculars. 

Jason's fingers shifted upward, finding the top of his jock and then easing it down, freeing Tim's length to the night air. He gasped as Jason's hand encircled him, starting to stroke.

It wasn't even a full minute before Tim gave up on holding back, just clutching at the wall as he bucked into Jason's hold, thrusting his cock through the circle of his fingers, gripping at the brick so hard he was sure he'd rip a hole in his gloves if he weren't careful. 

Jason moved up behind him, his free hand unzipping the lower half of Tim's costume, parting it and then easing a hand down into the back of his suit. Slick fingers pressed against his entrance and he gasped, stopping his thrusting and just waiting on it. "Do it," he gritted out, doing his best not to sound nearly as close to his end as he really was. "I can take it."

Jason's fingers slipped inside of him easily, making Tim sigh with relief. He'd spent hours pleasuring himself this way, but to have someone else do it... that was a whole other matter. The feeling of unfamiliar fingers buried inside of him, slowly seeking out all the best ways to make him cum, was one of the best feelings Tim had ever had. He was certain of that.

It was growing more and more difficult to actually pay attention to the apartment, his eyelids drooping as Jason thrust his fingers, his mouth slack and little noises of approval falling from his lips in some form of nearly incoherent babble. His cock throbbed and he was _certain_ if Jason chose to take him that he'd lose it the moment he thrust into his body. 

Pressing his chest against the wall, he arched his ass a little bit and all-out _whined_ , determined to get Jason as eager as he needed him to get what he wanted. 

"You ready for me then?" Jason's fingers retreated, leaving Tim entirely alone, feeling vulnerable and exposed as he damn near panted for air. He gave a rough shudder at the sound of Jason's zipper and then the familiar sound of a wrapper being torn open. An instant later, Jason was there, pressed up behind him, one hand on his hip and the other guiding himself as he slid along Tim's crack, easing down until he pushed against his entrance. 

Tim's breath caught and he clung to the wall, biting down on the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from crying out, knowing he was about to lose himself all over the damn wall the instant Jason actually moved. But Jason didn't move at all, just remained where he was; the pressure gentle against him, but not actually happening. Finally, Tim breathed out, "Jason, please!"

The sensation of Jason driving his cock into him wrenched a cry from Tim's throat that he hadn't meant to let out. His body clenched down hard and then with a hard shudder, he began to cum, spasming around Jason's cock, the sensation of being so full when he came hands down one of the best things he'd ever experienced in his life. He clung to the brick wall, shaking as Jason wrapped his arm around his waist and grabbed hold of the wall with the other one, starting to thrust into him. His movements were relentless, filled with a need that Tim honestly hadn't expected to find from Jason. 

Somewhere in his mind, he realized the light was flicking on in the apartment they were watching and he choked out, "She's home."

Jason grabbed Tim by the hips, hauling him up a bit and then really starting to thrust into him. Every single movement jarred Tim's body, jostled him against the wall in a way that had him ragingly hard again within seconds. Everything about Jason's cock was _exactly_ what Tim had been needing; the right thickness, the right curve to brush over his prostate in this position without Jason having to even try for it, and _God_ the way he went after him like he needed to fuck him to breathe. It was the best damn sex Tim had ever had and he knew there would never be a way to deny that, not with the way he'd cum so fast and how he was damn near about to again.

Reaching down, he wrapped one hand around his cock, letting the jostling of their movements do the work for him as he ramped back up, his eyes nearly crossing from it. "Jay... Jay I'm... oh God!" Tim let his head drop, his hand clutching the binoculars harshly as Jason fucked him _harder_. It shouldn't have been possible, shouldn't have been _allowed_ for Jason to be this _good_ at it. But he'd be damned if he wasn't the best fucking lay in all of Gotham. Right then, Tim didn't think Bruce himself could have done a better job. 

Shaking, Tim let out a strangled little cry as he started to cum for the second time, stroking himself through it as Jason slammed into him, nearly lifting him off his knees in the process. Then Jason was stilling behind him, the most beautiful of moans leaving him, and Tim could feel the way his cock throbbed, buried so deep inside of him. Jason gave a few more tiny pumps and then pulled out, resting his forehead on Tim's back, holding him around the waist now. "Holy shit, man... you... twice?"

Tim gave a shaky laugh, resting his cheek against the brick, his eyes closed for the moment, target forgotten. It was a waste of a stakeout in that regard, but he'd be damned if he gave a shit. "Yeah, twice." 

Jason's hand rubbed at his stomach, easing over the trembling muscles. "Yeah, so... you're coming home with me tonight, right?"

Tim huffed out a laugh, pushing himself up enough to turn his head to look back at Jason's blissed-out face. "You know... I think I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel [Shifting Focus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9001489)


End file.
